Family from the Fire
by hpbrat2
Summary: What if a potion's accident during 4th year had occurred? Would Harry still have to compete? AU with some aspects of canon. OOCness from certain characters. Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm back again. There are a few notes I want to start with though. For those of you reading **_**Back to the Past **_**or **_**Unexpected Occurrences **_**they are not abandoned or even on hiatus. I am working on them; it's just a bit of writer's block that is currently stopping me. I hope to have an update with both of them by the end of the month. If any of you happen to be waiting for the sequel to ceseabug's **_**Running**_** it is also in the works, but probably won't be up for a little while longer. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I also apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. All of the others will be longer, though a couple only by a little bit, but it seemed like a good place to break for me. I do have through Chapter 6 finished and 7 is started. **

**Disclaimer: Snape is dead. Fred is dead. Dumbledore's death was not particularly violent. Harry is straight. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I just like to play in the sandbox created by Ms Rowling. **

**Chapter 1**

Severus looked out over the Great Hall. It was just 3 days until the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and he could see the 4 champions looking more nervous than before. He knew that all of them knew about the dragons and how the youngest was planning on handling the task.

His eyes fell once more to the smallest and youngest of the champions, Harry Potter, sitting surrounded by the few people in Gryffindor who believed him, Hermione Granger on his right with Neville Longbottom on her other side. Oliver Wood, his Quidditch captain on his left side with Oliver's girlfriend, Katie Bell, another team member next to him. Immediately across from Harry was one of the Weasley twins, his brother on his left and their best friend Lee Jordan across from Neville with the other two Quidditch girls, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet across from Katie and Oliver. Despite the clear attempts from the others to convince the boy to eat his breakfast, he was not doing so, merely fiddling around with his hot cereal with his spoon.

Two years ago, he would not have cared about the boy's lack of appetite. The hostility he felt for the boy's father and projected onto the boy himself made sure that it would not have happened. Nevertheless, he had protected the brat several times throughout the first two years he was here. Everything had changed at the end of second year when the boy had figured out what was in the Chamber of Secrets and had come to him for help, knowing he was a better candidate for help than Lockhart, the current Defense instructor. They had gotten separated during the fight and the child had nearly died after being bit by the Basilisk when killing it. The danger ended as the memory of Voldemort was destroyed, but they had been unable to save Ginny Weasley, nearly destroying Harry's friendship with her older brother and his best friend, Ronald Weasley, though the twins had grown closer to Harry, not blaming him for her death after seeing how it had effected the tiny 12-year-old.

The first couple days after, Harry didn't sleep at all, falling into hallucinations, consequently, in the middle of potions that had him screaming and struggling against Hermione Granger and, shockingly, Draco Malfoy as they held him down to keep him from injuring himself further. Severus had been shocked when, at the sound of his voice, the tiny boy had thrown himself at him, clinging to him tightly as his body was wracked with tremors and sobs until, less than 3 minutes in, he passed out with exhaustion. For some reason, until he left for the summer, Harry had not allowed any physical contact, except from Severus, whom he clung to like a terrified baby monkey.

He mentally shook himself out of his reverie and stood, heading towards the Gryffindor table. He placed a long fingered hand on top of the boy's messy head. "Come with me, Mr. Potter."

Harry stood and followed him out and down to the dungeons, into Severus's private quarters. He took a seat on the couch as the man called for breakfast services then sat beside him. Harry curled up against his side, cuddling close.

Severus indulged him in their morning ritual whenever they were together. The boy craved physical affection despite most people's avoidance of it with their parental figures as they got older. He pulled Harry even closer as he handed him a bowl of peaches and cottage cheese. "At least eat half, child," he pressed lightly, stroking the boy's hair as he ate in silence, Severus sipping at his coffee with his free hand.

About 5 minutes before class began, 20 minutes after they had entered the quarters, they made their way to the classroom. The students finished trickling in and class started. Against his wishes, Weasley had ended up sitting behind Harry.

The first half of class went smoothly for a Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class at least, until Harry's potion exploded, Weasley clearly having been the one to throw it in, judging by his outstretched arm and guilty expression. "Everyone out!" he ordered. "Thomas, take Weasley to your Head of House's office." Hermione, Draco, and Neville remained.

"Please, let us stay," Hermione asked softly.

He sighed but allowed it, distracted by the small teen as he began to shrink, turning younger as each second passed. "Miss Granger, go fetch Madame Pomfrey and your Head of House."

She nodded and dashed out.

"Mr. Malfoy, please go prepare my guest quarters."

He left as well.

"Mr. Longbottom, tell me everything you know of his home life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Snape is dead. Fred is dead. Dumbledore's death was not particularly violent. Harry is straight. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I just like to play in the sandbox created by Ms Rowling. **

**Also, if you love me (or hate me, I'm not particular) and want to review, I would be forever in your debt.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Longbottom, tell me everything you know of his home life," he ordered as he began to dress the now naked tiny toddler in a pair of navy blue and green striped footed fleece pajamas that zipped up the front to his throat where a strip of fabric buttoned across the top of the zipper so it would not bother him, nor would he be able to remove it easily. The pajamas were over the top of a diaper, just in case, though he had spelled the toddler's bowels and bladder empty. He knew it was after 15 months because of the scar, but he didn't know exactly how old the baby was.

"I don't know much," Neville started hesitantly, as if trying to figure out what he did know and could tell. "But, then again, nobody does. He doesn't talk about it. Ever. His relatives hate magic. I heard the twins say once that when they broke him out before second year there were bars on his window, deadbolts on the outside of his door with a cat flap on it. His stuff was locked in the cupboard under the stairs and in it there was a few old broken toys, a ratty old blanket, a cot, and a sign that read 'Harry's Room'.

"He's always really jumpy and super skinny after each summer. He's never gone home for any holiday. I've never seen him get any sort of letter or package from his relatives, even at the holidays." He stepped forward toward the toddler. "The nightmares tell me there's a lot more that we don't know. We've all sat up with him at night after he's waken up screaming. He doesn't like any of us touching him for the first hour or so, though he tolerates me, then he doesn't want to be alone, but even then, only the Quidditch team is allowed to touch him more than just the hand that he allows me. Most of the time, I just take him up to Oliver." He brushed a finger over the tiny cold hand. "He's still cold, Professor."

Severus transfigured Harry's outer robe into a large green fleece blanket that he swaddled the baby in, holding him to his chest securely trying to warm up the much too skinny form. "Anything else? Even if you think it has nothing to do with his home life. Habits? Quirks? Recurring themes?"

"He's always cold. Even when the rest of us are sleeping in just our shorts he usually has long pajamas and at least one blanket on. He loves to cuddle, except after a nightmare, and always with one of the older students. Oliver more often than the others, though between the twins is nearly as common." He thought for a minute. "I know he showers first thing in the morning because he's the only one awake when I get up, but he usually showers after lunch and before bed as well. Sometimes more. He refuses to get within 15 feet of the lake and nearly had a panic attack when we had to boat across first year." He got on a roll as the rest of the boy's quirks came to mind. "He bites his lip when he's about to cry, but never lets the tears fall. He cleans when he's upset, like spotless in both our dorm and bathroom until one of the older boy's takes him out to go flying. He likes Quidditch well enough, but prefers flying; it's an escape for him. He eats less at the beginning and end of the school year than in the middle. He struggles to eat when nervous. When he is nervous he puts on a false bravado, but his hands shake and his body temperature drops as he tries to fight the fight or flight reaction. He's crazy smart, but intentionally holds himself back, and I don't know why, and, when he's not, his nerves get the better of him and it's all he can do to simply stay still in his chair and keep his writing legible that all the knowledge I know he knows just seems to leave his head. He's never gone to the infirmary unless one of us make him even when he's obviously hurt or ill." He sighed and his voice got quieter. "He doesn't trust the Headmaster. Out of everyone in the castle, adult wise at least, he only trusts you, McGonagall and Flitwick. He hates being in small areas, even his bed. He refuses to close the bed hangings and always keeps the window curtains open." He stopped as the door opened and the professors he had just named came in.

"Where is Poppy?" he asked immediately, not seeing the Healer.

"She will be down in a moment, she was helping a student," Hermione answered.

"Severus, what is going on?" McGonagall asked seeing the small black head atop the bundle against the potion's master's chest.

He locked and warded the door. "It is Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley threw something in his cauldron, causing an explosion. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I do know it is not a normal deaging potion that wears off in an hour. It is a variation on it, however, and with some testing I should be able to figure out the effects."

"But you can't keep a toddler at the school unless they are kin," McGonagall sighed.

"Exactly. And Albus would never let us do anything to get custody of Harry Potter. But I cannot let him go back to his relatives, especially not after what I know and what I have been told."

"What about adopting him, Severus?" Flitwick suggested. "Blood adoptions are just this side of legal, but they are unbreakable and cannot be fought once they are done. You have the best claim of him, other than Black who is still on the run, and Lupin's claim is less than even yours as he cannot gain custody of anyone in his condition."

"But they require someone from the Ministry to approve. Someone high up."

"Amelia Bones," Hermione interjected. "Susan is friends with Harry. She could talk to her aunt. Madam Bones is already thinking of starting an investigation on the Dursleys from what I last heard, but can't get a hearing in front of the Wizengamot because of the Headmaster." She jumped up. "I'll go get Susan, she should be on her way to Herbology." She left with Neville close on her heels.

It wasn't long until Hermione returned with Susan Bones in tow. "Professors, what can I do for you?" she asked confused as to why she was here.

"Miss Bones, would you be willing to contact your aunt? We need a member of the Ministry to oversee a blood adoption."

"For who, Professor?" she asked the Potion's Master hesitantly. She knew how rare blood adoptions are and the specifications behind them as she and her aunt had fought for years to be allowed a blood adoption. Usually it required a pile of paperwork and her aunt couldn't oversee it as she would be the one participating.

"Harry Potter."

"Of course," she said immediately, willing to do anything to help her shy little friend. "May I use your Floo?"

"Of course, Minerva, will you show Miss Bones to my office. She can Floo from there. We will be in my quarters when you return."

About an hour later, everyone was sitting in Severus's living room. They were about to get started, Poppy just having completed the diagnostic scan on Harry and was going over it before they actually began the ritual when Neville came in with the rest of the Quidditch team and the other champions. Severus just raised an eyebrow at him. "Harry would have wanted it."

Draco came in a moment later. "It's all done, Uncle Sev."

"Thank you, Dragon. Do you remember where the book on blood magic is in my room?"

"Yeah?" he said confused.

"Pull it out. Near the end is the blood adoption section, set up the ritual please." While it was most important, he trusted his godson explicitly, knowing that he would be able to do the simple set up with this ritual, especially after studying under his mother for years (Narcissa was a Runes Mistress, not that it was a well-known fact. She kept it a secret so that she would not be recruited by the Dark Lord).

He laid the still sleeping boy on his lap after unwrapping him, head at his knees and legs straddling his hips.. He recovered the boy, as his hands were still cold to the touch. Severus cast another warming charm and increased the temperature of his quarters.

"Shall we get started, Severus?" Amelia asked softly, once the young man quit fidgeting with the blanket.

"Yes, let's," he answered just as softly.

She pulled out the light blue potion in an unbreakable vial and passed it and a silver knife, etched with ruins specific to family life (love, trust, honesty, patience, stability, protection, and strength). He accepted both and cut across his palm, allowing 7 drops into the vial before stoppering the vial to shake it up. He drew the rune for 'child' on the boy's forehead in his blood then closed the cut. Everyone gathered around the pair that was sitting in the middle of the rune circle (with the same runes that the knife had had) holding hands with one another to show their support of the ritual.

Despite the uncomfortableness of the stone floor beneath their knees, they were perfectly still as Severus spent the next 20 minutes chanting softly in Italian, the language he had grown up with, as was tradition. He spoke of love, protection, understanding, trust, and so many other things, pouring his heart out into the rare ritual while making sure to include the fact that he was adding his blood to the child's, combining magic, blood, and mind. When he finished speaking, he poured the potion down the child's throat, massaging it lightly to ensure he swallowed.

As the changes began to take effect in the child's physiology, the spectators, starting with the youngest (Neville) and working their way up in age began to give their blessing on the new family in their original language, English for most, though Minerva and Oliver spoke in Gaelic, Amelia and Susan in Dutch, Fleur in French, and Viktor in Bulgarian. Severus listened with half an ear, knowing all of the blessings were being documented and he could read them later at his leisure.

Fascinated he watched the changes made in the boy. His hair color remained the same, unsurprising given the fact that Severus and James had the same hair color to begin with. However, minor changes were made, his cheekbones rising and jaw thinning out. Severus smiled lightly as his ears shrunk a little bit, not that they were large before, but Lily always used to comment on his small ears, finding them "cute". The tiny hands had his finger's lengthened slightly, a trait definitely from Severus (and dead useful in potion's making). Just looking at him, it was easy to see traits from all three of his parents: James's hair and, if he grew up the same as before James's shoulders and silly half grin when he was up to something; Lily's beautiful eyes and her small, straight nose, as well as her smile and kind demeanor (Merlin knows he didn't inherit it from him or James); and, of course, Severus's hands, ears and facial structure. He was just hoping that the boy kept Lily's eyes.

"My baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Snape is dead. Fred is dead. Dumbledore's death was not particularly violent. Harry is straight. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I just like to play in the sandbox created by Ms Rowling. **

**Also, if you love me (or hate me, I'm not particular) and want to review, I would be forever in your debt. **

**Sorry guys, it's another short one. But, just so you know, the writing in italics are thoughts between Harry and Severus.**

**Chapter 3**

"My baby," Severus said softly before standing, cradling the still sleeping toddler to him. According to the diagnostic Poppy had cast, the boy's hearing was gone already by this time (though it had been less than a year, according to his body) and had not begun to heal past initial stages yet. His three year old body was not much different from his 15 month old body, only slightly longer and quite a bit thinner.

The circle broke and everyone took seats around the room. "I hate to bring it up, but he cannot compete as a 3 year old," Minerva said.

"It is impossible for him to do so."

Shockingly, Viktor spoke up. "The rule book states that if a contestant is physically incapable of competing in a task, another may take their place, given that they are using the same level of magic and the competitor's plans on how to get past. If Harry had an idea of how he was going to go about it, someone else is allowed to do fill in for him, as long as their level of power is the same."

"You cannot force another 14 year old into the same position!" Fleur sounded scandalized.

"They won't have to. Harry has the magical maturity of most in their early 20s. While they wouldn't be able to spells he is not capable of, I have that list," Hermione said easily. She looked at the twins. "Could Charlie take his place? If I'm remembering correctly, they were within a few points of each other when we checked this summer and he has similar talents to Harry so his plan would still work."

"He is here for the tournament anyway," Minerva admitted.

Severus nodded. "Go get him."

The twins left. Katie spoke up, however. "Why did Charlie test? I thought you stopped testing at your 17th birthday?"

"There was an accident at the reserve a couple years ago. Nobody is sure how it happened, but his powers were knocked back and he needs to test twice a year until they stabilize again," Oliver explained. Though Charlie was a couple years older than him, they had remained close friends even after the Dragon Tamer left school. "He is at a higher level than normal on average, but he's only about average or just above at the moment for his age group."

"How can he prepare for a test that none of the champions know what it is?" Poppy asked.

"We know," the three champions said simultaneously.

"And Harry told me," Cedric added.

"And he's been working with me on a plan," Hermione said.

"Though training with us," Viktor continued.

"He is a gifted wizard," Fleur said, feeling the need to add something.

"We all came up with ideas on our own, then we met together to perfect them. We are all playing to our strengths, but can help Charlie, if he agrees, train how Harry was going to."

"What are the plans?" Charlie was heard from the door. Everyone whirled around. "The twins explained what was going on, I agreed. What are his plans?"

"He was going to outfly the dragon."

Charlie froze. "He was going to outfly a dragon," he repeated in shock.

"Yep, you can use his Firebolt. He was planning on summoning it from his dorm, using his Patronus to distract the dragon during the wait, then out flying it to get the egg."

Charlie let out a low whistle. He stood up immediately, "Come on, Professor, we need to tell the judges and I need to practice. I've got 3 days to perfect enough feints to be able to outfly a dragon on a broom I've never even touched before."

Harry chose that moment to begin to whimper.

Severus reached out mentally, knowing he had no way of communicating otherwise. '_Sweetheart, you're safe. Daddy's got you.'_

_'Daddy?'_

_'Yeah, baby. I got you. Nobody can hurt you here. How do you feel?'_

_'I ouchy.'_

_"_Draco, please go get a children's pain potion from my stores." He looked back to his son. _'We're going to get you some medicine to make you feel better.'_

Harry just whimpered lightly and curled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He had to be coaxed when Draco brought it back to drink it, but he did eventually, before curling up against the Severus's chest as they walked up to the Headmaster's office with Charlie. Minerva having left a few minutes earlier to go up to her office to get the youngest Weasley boy before meeting them in Albus's office.

"Severus, what's going on?" Albus asked, standing as they stormed into his office.

"Harry cannot compete in the first task."

"Why not?"

He lightly jostled the bundle in his arms. "He is a deaf toddler, there is no way he can fight against a dragon. I don't know when the boy will reage," Severus said for what seemed like the thousandth time. "And, until then, he cannot compete."

"He must compete."

"No chance." He gave a brief repetition of what he'd been told earlier to the Headmaster.

Without giving the man a chance to reply, he left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Snape is dead. Fred is dead. Dumbledore's death was not particularly violent. Harry is straight. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I just like to play in the sandbox created by Ms Rowling. **

**Also, if you love me (or hate me, I'm not particular) and want to review, I would be forever in your debt. **

**Sorry guys, it's another short one, but at least I topped 1000 words this time. But, just so you know, the writing in italics are thoughts between Harry and Severus.**

**Chapter 4**

The day of the first task came sooner than anyone wished. Severus and Harry were with the other champions and Charlie in the champion's tent. "In this bag, is your first task," Ludo Bagman said trying to sound impressive. "Ladies first," he held the bag out to Fleur.

She pulled out the Welsh Green.

He held it out to Cedric next, but Cedric pulled Severus and Harry over and had the tiny child pull out Charlie's dragon first.

He pulled the Hungarian Horntail.

Charlie paled but nodded, smiling slightly as Harry crouched on the ground and began to play with the realistic figurine, after Severus charmed the toy to be safe. They couldn't help but smile at the inquisitive child as he giggled his breathy, rough giggle. They still had to be careful with the small toddler as he frightened easily, though he was coming to accept those who had been a part of his adoption ceremony much quicker than anyone else (though the ceremony in question had bound them, in a way, to the family, thus his magic recognized them as close friends). One by one the competitors left the tent, until it was only Severus and Harry left.

'_Are you ready to go see your friends?'_ Severus asked his son.

He nodded and held his arms up for his father to pick him up. '_Did they get to play with dragons too?'_

_'The big kids got to play with big dragons, but they aren't safe dragons like yours, so we have to be careful in case they got hurt.'_

He nodded and laid his head on his dad's shoulder, one of his favorite places to be. Severus carried him over to the medical tent and inside. Harry slid to the ground and went over to Viktor the first one he could see. He was shirtless and had his left shoulder wrapped up and strapped to his chest.

Harry lightly touched his knee, cocking his head to the side, bright green eyes showing worry.

Viktor just picked him up with his right arm and held him close, kissing his head to show him he's okay. He smiled as the tiny tot pat his cheek gently. Harry gave him a kiss on the mouth in return before sliding down to go over to Fleur.

The half Veela picked him up and held him close, speaking softly in French. Though he couldn't hear her, the soft vibrations from her chest were comforting. Between that and her hold, she was showing him that she was alright. He kissed her on the mouth as well before tilting his head in askance. She nodded with a small smile for the sweet little boy.

He slipped down and walked over to Cedric, following the order they had left the first tent in. The Hogwarts champion had a thick orange paste all over the left side of his face. Harry whimpered, standing a little ways back. Cedric picked him up and glanced at Severus before returning his gaze to lock with the young boy's, knowing Severus would tell the boy what he needed to do. "I'm okay, Harry Bug. I should've moved a little faster, but Aunty Poppy will have me healed up by bed tonight. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

He didn't say anything, even through his thoughts, but stayed curled up in Cedric's lap longer than he had with the previous two. Cedric just wrapped him up in his baby blanket and cradled him close, rocking gently back and forth in order to calm the slightly shaking toddler. Every minute or so, Cedric would plant another kiss on the boy's face to show that he really was okay. It was nearly ten minutes later before he got one more reassuring kiss before sliding down and walking over to Charlie.

His right arm was in a sling, but he easily swung the skinny tot up with his left arm and held him in a tight embrace. Harry lightly touched the sling and looked over at Viktor who had a matching one on the other side.

'_They will be alright, baby. It is just to make sure they don't do anything foolish to hurt themselves while they heal.'_ Severus explained to his son as he cuddled up with Charlie for nap time against the older man's broad shoulders.

"How did it go?" Severus asked Charlie as he Harry slipped into sleep for his afternoon nap, having taken most of the morning for them to do the tasks (while the spectators were all going to eat a late lunch now, he and Harry had had a private lunch in the tent while the champions were completing the tasks and he played with his mini-dragon).

"I think Harry would have had an easier time with it than I did, though sitting in the audience, I don't think I could've watched him fly. That Horntail was vicious. Overall, though, his plan worked fine."

"Thankfully, they all went about how we were envisioning them to, with the exception of me being burned, Charlie straining all the muscles on his dive to get the egg, and Viktor being clipped by the tail. It definitely could have been bad otherwise," Cedric said lightly, glad everything for this task was over.

"I need to get Harry down to our rooms, but you are welcome whenever you need. I will do all I can to help with the next task." He gently removed Harry from Charlie and, with a parting nod as the judges came in, head back into the castle.

Severus laid the boy across his lap as he had for the adoption and simply watched him sleep. Hearing what had happened to the champions and hearing the crowd's reactions had put him on edge. Never was he more grateful for a potion's accident as he was for this one. Now they only needed to pray that he stay young through the end of school. He could reage after school let out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Snape is dead. Fred is dead. Dumbledore's death was not particularly violent. Harry is straight. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I just like to play in the sandbox created by Ms Rowling. **

**Also, if you love me (or hate me, I'm not particular) and want to review, I would be forever in your debt. **

**Again, the writing in italics with single quotations around it are thoughts between Harry and Severus.**

**Chapter 5**

The next couple months went by quickly. Harry was still a toddler at Christmas, so, since he filled in for him before, Charlie took his place at the Yule Ball, dancing with Fleur for the opening dance, but alternating with the other champions and their dates throughout the night (Viktor having asked Hermione and Cedric going to Susan), one of them sitting out for nearly every dance as they brought Harry out and swung him around a bit on the dance floor. They had even coaxed Severus out during a slow song to dance with Fleur as Charlie danced with Harry.

After the Christmas holidays, the other champions had buckled down and spent a ton of time in Severus's quarters trying to figure out the egg clue. They had all been shocked and amazed when Harry figured out the clue for them. They'd all had earmuffs on as they listened to the screams coming from the egg when Harry wandered in. He got extremely excited as he watched the bubbles in the middle of it. Without warning he had turned and ran into the bathroom. A moment later he came out carrying the bottle of bubble bath and a washcloth. "Ba! Ba!" The boy squealed excitedly, nearly as high pitched as the egg itself. "Bath" was one of the few words he said and he loved saying it nearly as much as he loved bath time itself.

'_You want a bath?' _Severus asked the child.

Harry just gave him a look like he was being stupid and dumped the bubble bath on the egg. "Ba!"

"I think he wants the egg to have a bath," Cedric said.

"Of course!" Fleur cried, scooping the small boy up and twirling around excitedly. "I knew it sounded familiar! It is a mermaid out of water! Under water, we can hear what is being said." She covered the little boy's face in kisses much to his delight.

Charlie and Viktor picked up all 4 eggs and carried them into the bathroom. A quick expanding charm on the tub, they filled it with water and dove in in their shorts to listen to the eggs. They returned 15 minutes later, dressed but with wet hair.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took," Charlie repeated for everyone else.

"We have established it's the mermaids," Viktor began.

"Which are in the Black Lake," Cedric added for additional information to those not familiar with Hogwarts.

"What we can figure is we'll have one hour to retrieve something precious to us from the mermaids."

"They are at the bottom of the lake, so we'll need something that can give us an hour underneath the water, but still leave us with the ability to fight off the creatures that are in the water but retrieve something."

"Do we know what the something will be?"

"I would guess a person. Stuff can be replaced easily," Fleur said, still cuddling Harry close as he looked through a picture book Severus had charmed to read telepathically to him.

"That would make sense. Who are they going to take?"

"Probably the most important person to us." Cedric said. "Which would mean Harry is going down for at least one of us."

"They will probably pull Gabrielle for me," Fleur admitted. "If only to leave Harry for another one of you. I would assume he is Charlie's and Cedric and Viktor will have their dates. Nobody outside of our group knows that nothing is going on between any of us. Nor do the judges know Viktor and I are already betrothed so they won't know where to find our fiancés."

"Now to figure out how to breath underwater for an hour," Viktor said as they all accepted what Fleur was saying as the most likely scenario.

They all continued to plan and plot on how things were going to work out in the upcoming couple of months. They had decided that, if it was truly going to be hostages in the bottom of the lake, the first one there would wait until the others got out before returning to the top. With Fleur and Gabrielle begin part Veela, it was dangerous for them to be in the water for a long period of time, and with Harry being so panicky and unable to communicate, it would not be a good thing to leave him under for very long, especially as it seemed someone was out to get him.

The day of the second task arrived in a whirlwind of nerves. Harry had been taken from their quarters in the early hours of the morning and Severus was frantic. Fleur appeared just before breakfast to tell him that Gabrielle had gone missing as well. About 10 minutes later, Charlie and Cedric appeared, informing them Luna Lovegood, Cedric's next door neighbor, and Ron Weasley, Charlie's youngest brother, were missing as well.

Charlie spoke first. "Our top priorities are Harry and Gabrielle, we need to get them out well before the hour if at all possible. Once we enter the water, we need to stick at least two of us together at all times. We can't risk Grindelows or Hinkypunks stopping any of us from getting down there. The Merpeople will not like Fleur or Gabrielle, so we'll need to keep an eye out for both of them. Dumbledore wants his pawn back or dead, we all know how much power he will have as he comes closer to his inheritance, so we need to keep an eye on Harry as well. He's still young and moldable at this point, something Dumbledore is going to realize for sure."

"All our fathers will be with Severus at the dock, waiting for us to return. If you're up before the time limit, leave your hostage with them and come back in to help the others. We can't risk anything. I doubt the judges are above claiming an accident if something were to happen to us," Viktor added, reiterating the risk one more time.

"We all have our plans and spare Gillyweed if needed, though only Charlie should show his at the beginning," Cedric reminded.

With that, they all changed into their swimming suits and made their way out to the lake. Severus immediately cast warming charms and detection charms around the champion's dock to ensure nothing out of the ordinary passed through and to keep the scantily dressed champions warm.

At 10 o'clock, the task began. The first half hour was excruciating as they waited for news of any kind. As planned, Viktor was up first with Harry and Gabrielle. Fleur followed shortly after, and was bleeding badly from her side, so, once their charges were up on the dock safely, Viktor lifted Fleur onto the dock with Severus's help and told his father, a healer at the top hospital in Sofia, to heal her as Andre Delacour looked after his youngest daughter and Severus tended to Harry. He immediately downed his portion of the Gillyweed, a half portion though because a full amount was not necessary with the time left. With that, he dove back under the dark surface to help Charlie and Cedric, both of whom had gotten stuck with the Grindelows, who were extremely upset they had missed the Veela. Cedric appeared next, about 5 minutes later with Luna, only to dive down once more, having already taken his Gillyweed. Charlie appeared 3 minutes later with Ron, followed quickly by the other two boys.

"What happened?" Severus asked urgently as he held both Gabrielle and Harry in his lap, trying to warm up their thin forms with a large blanket around the both of them along with a drying charm and a warming charm.

"We had to give half our Gillyweed away. As soon as we reached them, the charms on them failed. We put a bubblehead around Harry and Gabrielle since we couldn't force it down their throats with how small they are, but Ron and Luna both got it. The Merpeople were vicious. They were only supposed to guard, but the second they saw Fleur they went ballistic, especially when she tried to take her sister. Upset that all 4 hostages had been saved, they sent the creatures after us. If we'd gone in alone, there is no way we would have made it out with our hostages. The moron that put them down there, neglected a warming charm. We would have been up a few minutes faster, but we had to get circulation back through Gabrielle and Harry. On the way back up, the Grindelows attacked Fleur in a huge pack, there was no way she could have held them off. Thankfully, Cedric and Charlie were right behind us. They protected Fleur as best they could while I got the babies back up. As soon as they were distracted enough, Fleur made a break for the top. Nothing went how it was supposed to," Viktor explained to their parents. "It almost seemed like the judges, or at least one of them, was intentionally trying to create an international incident. To get use of the Gillyweed at all, we had to convince them that it was possible for 4th year knowledge because they were trying to attack Charlie's choice of plan as too old for Harry's age group. Thankfully Neville was there and vouched that, yes, as a 4th year, he knew what it was, where to get it, and what to use it for. It helps that he's dorm mates with Harry."

The judges all came over. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" Crouch demanded.

Cedric spoke up. "It was just a little mishap in the lake, nothing we couldn't take care of." The champions did not want to have to explain to the judges what was going on and fight with them as they denied everything. "With our littlest hostages having bad reactions to water at such depth, we were not prepared for such an occurrence." Thankfully, his father had taught him to speak politically to insure cooperation from most parties. The adults, thankfully, kept quiet. "Now, would it be possible to return to the castle and get warm before we receive our results. Surely they can be announced to the crowd then at dinner tonight?"

"Excellent!" Bagman cheered. "The anticipation will be so fun. And it will give them more time to place the bets! Head on in, we will see you this evening at the feast!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Snape is dead. Fred is dead. Dumbledore's death was not particularly violent. Harry is straight. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I just like to play in the sandbox created by Ms Rowling. Any unrecognizable characters, if I didn't say it before, belong to me. But they are few and far between.**

**Also, if you love me (or hate me, I'm not particular) and want to review, I would be forever in your debt. **

**Again, the writing in italics with single quotations around it are thoughts between Harry and Severus.**

**Chapter 6**

They wasted no time in heading inside, back down to Severus's quarters. They sent the House Elves to go get them warm clothing and bring it back to them. After showers or baths for all who had been in the lake (Ron and Luna having gone back to their dormitories to see their friends), they all sat in the living room with hot chocolate, coffee, or tea, based on their preferences.

"So was this whole thing just a set up?" Andre Delacour asked.

"I don't think it was a setup, exactly, but rather a perfect opportunity for someone to take advantage of," Severus tried to sooth. "It would not be the first time someone has gone after my son's life and I am sure it will not be the last. My best estimate is that it is someone who is assisting the Dark Lord. Because of this, they would not hesitate to use the opportunity to start an international incident. It would create havoc among the countries which would destabilize hopefully more than one enough that they would be able to take over the Ministries. Whoever it is, was not expecting the champions to be so closely connected, nor to be working together ahead of time."

"Who does know that they are?" Nikolai Krum asked.

"Before tonight, only those in this room, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, the head of the British DMLE, and a couple students. They all know not to tell anyone, but were present at the adoption ceremony, except Charlie, but his twin brothers were. They were all sworn to secrecy and to do all they could to protect the baby."

"Explain how this came about," Andre said.

"Three days before the first task, Harry was hit with a deaging potion thanks to Charlie's youngest brother. Because he cannot compete at 3, we found a fill in: Charlie," Cedric started.

"There was an accident at the Dragon Reserve where I normally work that caused a major backlash of magic as the wards were destroyed. Because I was the strongest, magically, wizard in the area at the time, it ate away my magic. This was about a year ago. Every few months I have to have my magic tested, so, since I was at Gringotts with Harry on his 14th birthday, I got tested them. He is naturally higher than most his age, power wise, and, because of such, we were only a few points away from each other. The fact that we have the same skill set, for the most part, was what prompted them to ask me to fill in for him."

"Few could out fly a dragon. Charlie, Harry, and Viktor are probably the only ones I know who could, Papa," Fleur added.

"We decided for this second task to all work together, like they had to train for the first though we all used our own ideas for both," Viktor joined in. "Harry was my hostage for this last task, though, in all honesty, he could have been any of ours."

"May I examine the baby?" Nikolai asked. "He does not look to be 3."

Severus passed the sleeping child over carefully to the Healer. "When he was 15 months, he was placed with abusive relatives. They neglected him, though I don't know the full extent. A few months after he was placed there, he lost his hearing, so he is currently deaf. His natural magic healed him enough that, by the time he started Hogwarts, his hearing was stronger than most. Unfortunately this also caused issues, but could be blocked by a charm to lessen the extent of the noise. It took about 7 years for his natural magic to do so. I'm worried that if I mess with it now, it would mess up when he reages because of how unpredictable wild magic is.

"Shortly after the deaging, I did a blood adoption to ensure he would not be placed back with his relatives. Before then, he was my son in all but blood, since the end of his second year. We've only begun to try and negate the effects of the abuse, but have yet to find the right combination to suit his body."

Nikolai hesitated in his scan. "Severus, may I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Come, we can use my bedroom."

They men went into the bedroom where Severus warded the door against eavesdropping. "What is it?"

"From what I can tell, the adoption removed several blocks on your son's magic, but it was not all released."

"He has a block?"

"Several."

"Shouldn't they have disappeared with the adoption?"

"Only those placed after the age he was deaged to."

"Do you know what ones they are?"

"Unfortunately, no. Only the most powerful of blocks are not touched by a blood adoption. In this instance, I would recommend calling in a curse breaker due to the nature of the blocks. I have never encountered them before. Even going by his real age, it is things that my colleagues would deal with on other curse breakers or, maybe, law enforcement personnel."

Severus thought for a moment before opening the door. "Charlie, come here!" he called down the hall.

A few moments later, the redhead came down the hall. "What is it, Professor?"

"Can you get in contact with Will without informing anyone else?"

"Easy, give me an hour?"

"Bring him here if he is able."

"Will do. Be back soon," he head back to the living room, flooing out a moment later.

Severus looked at the Healer who looked slightly confused. "Charlie's older brother is a curse breaker for Gringotts and probably the only one I am willing to trust with my son's mind." He scooped his son back into his arms. "We have time before he returns. Let's rejoin the others."

The potion's master sat back in the leather arm chair that Charlie had been occupying earlier and tilted it back to easier rest his son on his chest. The group fell into soft conversation, occasionally touching on the previous tasks or the upcoming one, more often just talking about nothing in particular: a random spell, a funny story, Quidditch, the future, and everything in between.

The redheads returned almost an hour later, the elder with a tan leather backpack thrown over one shoulder. "Good evening, professor."

"Good evening, William."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Snape is dead. Fred is dead. Dumbledore's death was not particularly violent. Harry is straight. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I just like to play in the sandbox created by Ms Rowling. Any unrecognizable characters, if I didn't say it before, belong to me. But they are few and far between.**

**Also, if you love me (or hate me, I'm not particular) and want to review, I would be forever in your debt. **

**Again, the writing in italics with single quotations around it are thoughts between Harry and Severus. The underlined and italics are signs between Harry and Bill. I know the grammar of the signs is not correct, but I don't know it exactly and I don't particularly care. It makes more sense this way. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 7**

Bill smiled seeing the tiny 3-year-old, now awake, on the man's lap. He reached out and stroked the boy's messy head, almost without thought. "He's adorable."

Harry stirred awake at the touch, before cuddling closer to his dad as he didn't recognize the man. He watched in confusion as the tall man knelt in front of his daddy's chair and began to sign. _Hi, H-a-r-r-y. My name is B-i-l-l. C-h-a-r-l-i-e is my brother__._

His face lit up. He knew all of those signs, or at least the letters. It was one of the books that his daddy had read to him! He grinned wildly and waved back.

Bill smiled back, that grin was just so infectious. He nodded as Harry held out a hand to tell him to wait before sliding from his dad's lap and running down the hall to his bedroom.

His face lit up. He knew all of those signs, or at least the letters. It was one of the books that his daddy had read to him! He grinned wildly and waved back.

Bill smiled back, that grin was just so infectious. He nodded as Harry held out a hand to tell him to wait before sliding from his dad's lap and running down the hall to his bedroom. He came back a moment later with his tiny dragon toy. He always showed it off to his new friends. Clumsily, he began to sign, _My dragon. C-h gave it to me._

He smiled and signed slowly back. _Is he a scary dragon?_

Harry grinned and shook his head, _Daddy make him safe._ He handed his dragon gently to the tall redheaded man before looking up at his father. '_Daddy, tell Bill his name is Fire.'_

Severus nodded. "He wants me to tell you his name is Fire."

Bill smiled and looked back to the boy. _Fire._

Harry repeated his actions.

Bill grinned and mussed the boy's hair. _Good boy_. "What did you need me for, professor?"

"Do you have any experience with medicinal curse breaking?"

"Quite a bit. That's where I learned to sign. My partner was deaf and was one of the best I've ever worked with. He's the one who taught me to feel the magic rather than just go with what I could see. He also taught me to just be silent and listen for the magic. I spent first 5 years on MCB duty, though I still do quite frequently. We don't have a MCB specialist in Egypt at our sites."

"How long have you been a curse breaker?" Nikolai asked.

"I started just out of Hogwarts, so...7 or so years. I work for Gringotts, though, so I've had a lot of training that most curse breakers don't normally get."

"Excellent, come with me," Nikolai stood.

Severus scooped his son back up and followed the two men down the hall to his bedroom. He closed the door. "Nikolai looked over Harry earlier, he noticed some blocks on him that did not dissolve at the blood adoption."

"So they weren't put on by the birth parents and were put on before the age he is now."

"I thought English law dictated only the parents were allowed to place blocks on children under the age of 5?" Nikolai asked.

"That's true, but it doesn't mean that it never happens." _H-a-r-r-y, please look in my eyes._

The little boy crawled to the edge of the bed and sat cross legged with Bill kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. He began to mutter some spells softly under his breath as he looked into the little boy's eyes, his hands holding a pencil and sketch book where he jotted down a combination of runes, anatomical sketches, and words as he stared at the child. Only about 5 minutes later, he looked down at his book, then he signed to the child, _Good boy._

He looked back to the book. "There are 4 blocks that I am seeing at this point. There may be others hiding behind these ones, but I doubt it."

"What are they?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." They were quite for a few minutes as Bill worked. "How did he lose his hearing?"

"We don't know. It was within the last year, though."

"From the scans Poppy did, it shows the nerves were severed..." he trailed off as he glanced at the rest of the scans. "What the hell?" he muttered spreading the sheets out around him on the floor. "Does he have any motor issues?"

"Not that I've noticed. He's a small toddler, though. His balance isn't great and he walks crooked, but I think that's normal isn't it?"

"To an extent." _Harry, will you give me a high five?_

The 3-year-old nodded and, with a surprising amount of concentration, lifted his hand to hit Bill's. It was off center and very light.

_Can you clap for me?_

He nodded and did so.

_Touch your toes_.

He did.

Bill ran him through a few more exercises. "The motor skills aren't where they should be for his age, but it shows that the nerves are healing. The optical nerves are also in the healing process. From what I can tell, he's farsighted, but, at this point in time, it doesn't seem to be affecting him."

He froze. "But if…wasn't he nearsighted before the deaging?"

"Yes, I believe so." He paused. "Yes, without his glasses, he couldn't see anything past about a foot in front of him, but with he was fine. Now, he didn't seem to have an issue with anything far away, but has issues with anything up close. He holds the books at least a foot away, if not more."

"His eyes over-corrected, like his ears did," he muttered to himself. He froze again. "I can't think of anything that would cause a toddler to have the motor nerves, optical nerves, and auditory nerves to all sever. At least anything accidental," he continued to mutter, more to himself than to the other men in the room (Harry was still on the bed, now playing with his dragon). He threw open the door and yelled, "Charlie!"

"What?"

"I need you to go back to my place."

"What for?" he sounded annoyed.

"I need a book."

"Dammit, Bill!" Yep, definitely annoyed.

"It's not like I expected it!"

"What book?" he came down the hall, resigned to the fact he would be getting it anyway.

"It doesn't have a title. But it's a blood red color, about 5 centimeters thick, most likely on the top shelf on one of the edges. The left top corner when you're looking at it like you'll read it is fire damage."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"I love you little brother!"

"You're still a pain in my ass!" he went back to the living room where he Flooed out once more.

"Care to tell me what that's about?" Severus asked.

"I remember reading about a spell when I was doing my first rotation. What it did, essentially, was sever the majority of a person's nerves in their brain, ensuring they would be seen as brain dead and buried alive. It was a black magic spell, but I kept the book if I ever came across it again. The cultures I work with most, particularly the ancient cultures, use a lot of black magic, and I've needed the book several times."

"Then why is Harry still functioning?"

"His power level. I have no doubt he'll be a Mage level after he comes into his inheritance. The fact is, he is crazy strong at defensive magic. How many 13-year-olds can conjure a corporal Patronus to fend off 200 Dementors?" He paused to let it sink in. "Modern theorists are returning to the old way of thinking: healing magic is the ultimate form of defensive magic. Even if they are wrong, they are closely related, no denying that."

Nikolai spoke. "It would make sense that those he uses most would heal quickest. If he was in an abusive situation, he would first want his vision, that being able to see when someone is coming for him, first."

"The cupboard under the stairs was his room. He wouldn't need to hear anything, he could feel the vibrations of when they woke up and were coming downstairs, not to mention the dust that came down. He didn't need fine motor skills, just enough to be able to duck."

"It does make sense."

"Can you reverse the spell?"

He shook his head. "No, but I can remove it to prevent it from getting worse or hindering other abilities. The block itself is draining much of his magic. Without it, he might be able to heal sooner and will leave the option for magical eye correction once he's reaged open."

"Would it be painful to remove it?"

"Probably a bit simply due to the fact of how much it's holding back. I would suggest spelling him asleep for it, but we need him conscious when it breaks or his magic may force him into a coma."

He heard the Floo flare again and Charlie came down the hall. "Is this what you needed?"

"Thanks, Bub," he muttered as he flipped through the pages quickly. "Here it is," he passed it over to the Healer and Professor.

"That makes sense," Nikolai mused as Severus skimmed through the possible effects. "Ready to do this, Severus?"

He took another minute to glance through the effects again then nodded, "We must." He sat on the bed and pulled his son onto his lap. '_Baby, I need you to listen to me for a minute.'_

_'Yes, Daddy.'_

_'Someone put a very mean spell on you a long time ago and we need to take it off so you can get better, okay?'_

_'M'kay.' _He began to play with his dragon again.

'_Harry, it might hurt a little bit, but I will give you something to make it stop, but we can't until the bad spell is gone.'_

_'Hold me?'_

_'I won't let you go,' _he promised, turning Harry onto his back, cradled in his arms and nodded to the curse breaker. "Let's get this over with."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Snape is dead. Fred is dead. Dumbledore's death was not particularly violent. Harry is straight. Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. And I never will. I just like to play in the sandbox created by Ms Rowling.**

**Again, the writing in italics with single quotations around it are thoughts between Harry and Severus. The underlined and italics are signs between Harry and Bill.**

**Sorry about this chapter, it is mostly filler and is some major time jumping between the previous, this and the next. There are also only a couple chapters left after this one until this story is finished. I will just say it now, there will not be a sequel to this one. **

**Thanks for sticking with me! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the season went by quickly. Before they knew it, it was once again Spring. Harry was still a toddler and, though very shy and slightly weary of people he didn't know, he was a happy child when playing with those he did know. Once his block was removed, though his hearing didn't heal any faster (at least that they could tell at this point), his magic began to go wild. It took as little as a thought for things to happen right now and would continue to until it settled.

The lack of magic control was both entertaining and frustrating. Entertaining in that, when he got excited things would float or change colors randomly, most often his toys, though the boy would occasionally be found floating when he began to giggle quietly and incessantly, such as when the twins would use their products to tease each other or any of the others, turning friends, though never Harry or Severus (knowing the potion's master would not appreciate it for him or his son) into different animals.

It was frustrating though, as well. The child was still very shy and was easily scared. When he was startled, he would cast an unintentional disillusionment charm on himself, making it difficult to find him. Because of this, Severus had been forced to put a tracking charm on his son in 3 or 4 different ways (his shoes, a bracelet, his glasses-bought shortly after the break of the block, a small, unbreakable, silver pair in a rectangle shape, and whatever toy he had dragged with him that day, more often than not Fire the Dragon.

His coordination had improved considerably, though, whether it was due to the block removal or due to the fact that he was getting the chance to move and play like a child his age should be able to.

It was the third weekend in March and, though they weren't allowed to use the Quidditch Pitch due to the shrubs growing on it, the champions and their friends set up a makeshift Quidditch pitch on the west lawns. Charlie and Viktor were the Seekers and makeshift captains. Viktor also had on his team the Weasley twins as Beaters, Oliver as Keeper, and Susan, Alicia, and Katie as Chasers. Charlie had Cedric and one of his roommates, Anthony, were Beaters; Fleur, Angelina, and Ami, one of Fleur's classmates, were Chasers; and Bill was Keeper. The teams were fairly even in talent, and had quite the following. The majority of the students were settled around the grass watching, as were most of the teachers, Severus holding Harry in his lap in the front row on the nearby hill on a picnic blanket, Harry holding Fire and his blanket.

The game was wild, the Beaters making dramatic dives towards the Bludgers and hard hits towards the other team. The chasers were all fast, flying in and out of each other and the other players as the ball passed as a red blur between all of them. The keepers were good, but the chasers were better, though only about ¼ of all of the shots made it in. Severus was amused as he watched his son watching Viktor and Charlie, two of his favorite people, circle the field occasionally diving and swerving. Harry's nonstop chatter in his mind was refreshing from the usual quiet demeanor of the child. He was amazed at the boy's ability to see the Snitch even when the Seekers had yet to see it, though he kept his hands down and didn't point it out in case one of the boys saw him, though he was sure to tell his Dad exactly where it was and who was closer to it.

After nearly an hour and a half, Viktor caught the Snitch to win the game, not even an inch ahead of Charlie, and both teams landed and shook hands or hugged, laughing and joking with each other. Harry ran over to Charlie a huge smile on his face and jumped up into the man's strong arms. He gave him a hug and patted his back sympathetically before reaching for Viktor. The Bulgarian laughed and swung him in the air before hugging him tightly.

Harry grinned as he could feel him talking, but waited for Severus's translation. '_He says you are good luck, child.' _Severus smiled as he yawned. '_I think it is some body's nap time,' _Severus reminded the boy.

Harry just nodded and allowed Viktor to carry him down to the dungeons where the champions were all planning on meeting that afternoon to talk about what they knew of the third task and train with Severus and Bill as they always did when Harry went down for his afternoon nap. The sleepy child fell asleep on the way down against Viktor's shoulder, while the other champions laughed and joked about the game, the other three teasing Viktor about his win, even as he just grinned and said Harry was his good luck charm, even as he lay the small boy in his bed, tucking him under the thick covers, before going to the training room, just across the hall with the others.

Harry awoke just over 2 hours later and, after a quick stop at the bathroom, crossed the hall to the door he knew he wasn't supposed to enter. But everyone else was missing. He slowly and carefully opened the door. Everyone was fighting! The little boy slipped inside the door and concentrated hard. A moment later all of their wands landed at his feet. He opened his eyes and his expression changed from excitement at his magic to worried as everyone looked at him in shock. He whimpered softly and stumbled back into the corner of the room, sliding down and pulling his knees to his chest.

'_Shh, it's okay baby, you just surprised us all. Nobody is mad, it is just very strong magic that you were able to do and we didn't expect it,' _Severus soothed gently as he inched closer to his son on his knees. '_Nobody is mad. We are very impressed,' _he insisted repeatedly until he reached the boy and wrapped him in his arms. '_Did you have a good nap?' _he asked, changing the subject as everyone picked up their own wands and did the cool down stretches.

He nodded jerkily, still a little shaken from the earlier scare.

Severus stood with his son and they all retired to the living room, after casting freshening charms on themselves. Harry curled up in a ball, laying his head against Severus's chest to feel the heartbeat against his cheek. He watched as the champions all talked animatedly, occasionally showing tricks or spells to the others in preparation for the third task, a familiar scene to the small child. Harry reached for his book on the coffee table with one arm, waiting until the book floated to him, before grabbing it and beginning to listen mentally to his Daddy's deep voice reading magically.

Severus smiled down at his child and brushed a hand through is hair. "Is it wrong that I want him to be able to stay this little all the time?" he asked the others quietly.

"He is so sweet and still so innocent. He hasn't had nearly as much happen to him at this point," Charlie said in agreement with Severus's statement. "He deserves this chance to be a child."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Former disclaimer, yeah, it's still in effect, I just didn't want to write it out again.**

**This is another fairly short chapter, but the next one is going to be longer and fill in a lot of gaps, at least I hope. I apologize for the other extensive time jump, but I was running out of filler that I actually liked, so, this is what you get. Again, there's probably only a couple chapters after this one, 3 or 4 max, and there will not be a sequel, at least at this point in time. Who knows what the plot bunnies hold for the future.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 9**

The remaining months until the final task went by quickly, Severus mused as he sat at the Head Table. How different things were from before the first task. Instead of spread out across the tables as they had been before, the champions were all congregated at the Gryffindor table with Harry's group of supporters around them, the boy in question sitting on Charlie's lap as he ate his cereal and fruit, trying to be careful but still spilling down his front every couple bites, his coordination still not where it needed to be for his age. Fleur had put a bib on him before he started though, so nothing was dirtying his clothes. Severus watched him closely, it seemed to be more of a challenge than usual for him to eat his food.

They looked less nervous than they had this time nearly 7 months previous, but he could still see the tension in their shoulders, though he wouldn't notice it if they had not spent so much time in his quarters and training with him the last little while. Breakfast was a fairly quiet affair, with the occasional student walking up to the champions and wishing them luck or taunting them.

Just before breakfast finished, he heard his son shout out, beginning to convulse in Charlie's lap. He jumped down and ran down to the table, scooping the child up and taking him down to the dungeons in under 3 minutes, the child still shaking as he laid him on his bed. '_You're alright, child, just breathe,'_ he soothed as his baby boy began to grow. Inside, he was panicking, afraid of the change. Not only was it an unknown, but if he went back to his real age, he would be forced to participate in the tournament. '_Daddy's here, little one, I'm not going anywhere.'_

It was nearly 2 hours later when he stopped shaking and returned to his 14-year-old body, though nearly 2 inches taller than he had been before the accident. Severus had spelled his son out of his clothes and covered him in the blankets early on in the change before he grew out of the clothing. Severus summoned a pain reliever and helped his drink it before sitting quietly next to him, stroking his hair gently as he tried to calm down.

"Da," Harry breathed, finally opening his eyes to look at the man.

"How do you feel, child?" he asked softly, speaking aloud to him for the first time in months.

"Shaky," he said. "Very shaky," he held up his left hand, unable to control the tremors shaking through his arms. His body was only still due to the fact that it was laying on the bed.

Severus summoned another potion and helped Harry drink it. He brushed his fingers through his hair again. "How much do you remember?"

"Most everything. Did Charlie really take my place?"

"Yes, he did. All of the champions took very good care of you."

He tried to push himself up. Severus caught him gently as he began to fall back and helped prop him up on the pillows. "Thanks, Dad."

He called their house elf and asked for a light breakfast and some juice to be brought. "Careful child," he said as he placed the tray across his lap. "I'm going to go grab some clothes for you, alright?"

"Where are my clothes? Well, my normal sized clothes?"

"They are in a spare wardrobe in my room. There was no need to have them in here with your baby clothes." He kissed his son on the head. "I'll be right back." He left the room. The champions and Quidditch team were all sitting in his living room with Neville, Hermione, Susan, Gabrielle and the oldest Weasley boys. "Harry is re-aged. After he eats and dresses, we will come back out here."

"Is he alright?"

"A little shaky, but he remembers most of what happened when he was young. We shall be out in a little while."

He swung by his room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt, as well as a thick pair of socks before returning to his son's room. He noticed about half of the fruit had been finished and he was just playing with the rest now. "Is your stomach upset?"

"No, I'm just not really hungry." He pushed the tray to the end of the bed and Severus handed him his clothes. "D-" he started, but took a deep breath. "Sir?"

"Yes, little one, the adoption was real. You can call me Dad if you want to. There is no need to return to the formalities of before." He tugged the now wrinkled shirt from the boy's death grasp and tugged it over his head, messing up the already messy hair. "Come on, now, get dressed. We can speak all you would like once that task is complete."

Due to the shaking in his limbs, Harry was forced to allow Severus to help dress him. He blushed a bright red.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, child, you've nothing I haven't seen already." He chuckled as the boy blushed again. He pulled the socks on in quick succession. His laughter faded, but the smile remained, though slightly sadder as he leaned over the bed where Harry was laying back while Severus had put on his socks and stroked his son's cheek. "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you well. Though I wish you could have waited a few more days to grow back up." He planted a kiss on Harry's forehead before he pulled him to his feet.

"Dad?" Harry whispered as they turned to head out the door.

"Yes, my child?" Severus asked worried as the bright green eyes filled with tears.

Harry just threw his arms around his waist and held on tightly. Severus could feel the hot tears leaking through his button up shirt, though no sound came from the boy. Harry's grip tightened as Severus's arms came around his back, holding him close with one and rubbing small circles with the other. "I missed you, Daddy," he finally said, though it was muffled both by Severus's chest and his own tears.

"I never left, child. I'm still here. I will always be here."

He pulled back and looked up at the man. "But I couldn't hear you." He ducked his head again. "I could only remember bits and pieces after the deaging. Your voice. I could always count on your voice, I knew that, but I couldn't hear it. It scared me. I could know you were talking sometimes, but it wasn't always in my head and I..." he trailed off as his voice cracked.

Severus just smoothed a hand through his hair and kissed the side of his head by his ear. "I'm so sorry, baby." He held the boy tight until his tears tapered off. "How is your hearing?"

"Very sensitive. Especially after the silence."

"And your eyes?" he had replaced his kids glasses with his teenage glasses.

"It's a little funny, but it could just be the different prescription that is throwing me off."

He placed the muffling charm on Harry's ears then said, "We'll take you to the eye healer tomorrow." He pulled back slightly and washed off his son's face with a conjured cool cloth. "Are you ready to see your friends?"

He nodded. "You'll be with me?"

"The entire time." He wrapped an arm around his son's waist and helped him into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Former disclaimer, yeah, it's still in effect, I just didn't want to write it out again.**

**Hey guys, after this chapter, there is probably only going to be two chapters after this one: the task, then the aftermath. If I haven't said it once, I'll say it now, there is not going to be a sequel. Thanks for sticking with me! Please read and review!**

**One more thing, if you happen to be reading any of my other stories, they will be a little longer before I post, because I want to finish this one first. I promise I am working on all of them, just, not as regularly. Thanks for your patience!  
**

**Chapter 10**

Harry entered the living room with a small smile. "Hey guys," he said softly, though it rang loud in his head.

"Harry!" they all said.

He winced and covered one ear with a hand, the other pressed hard against Severus's side. "Quietly," Severus said. "His hearing is just as sensitive as before, but it seems more because of the months of silence. He remembers a lot of what happened during that time, so be careful with your charm is in place, but it is still loud for him." He led Harry over to the chair that he normally sat in and covered his son with a blanket before propping himself up against the arm of the chair.

Moments after he was settled, Hermione was up and hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you as you!" she told her best friend.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said simply, just reveling in the familiar scent of her bushy hair as she held him, a familiar action after all the adventures they had had through the years.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've grown a couple feet in a couple hours."

She giggled softly as he kissed her cheek. "What name are you going by now?"

"I'm still Harry?" he said confused.

"No, you're full name?"

He tilted his head, they had never really discussed it, though he was sure his dad had put something down at the adoption.

"We just hyphenated your last name," Severus told him at the unspoken question. "Harry James Potter-Snape."

"Oh, okay," he nodded, laying his head down on his dad's thigh. The older man immediately began to stroke his hair. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, Char," he apologized.

"I agreed to do it, little raven, I'm sorry it was my stupid brother who got you into that mess, though I'm not sorry I got to spend time with little you. You're very cuddly, you know."

He blushed but muttered, "Y'all are warm," he said simply, knowing it would explain everything. "So, what are we going to do with the mess they call the tournament?"

"Do you remember what happened with the first two tasks?"

His brow furrowed then he glared at the other champions. "You said you weren't going to get hurt."

"It's not like it was intentional," Cedric argued defensively. "You try facing a full grown dragon who is also a nesting mother and try to steal her eggs."

"Charlie was the least hurt and he used my plan, that has to say something about it," he countered.

Cedric and Viktor both threw throw pillows at him. He giggled as they hit.

"You're just sore losers." He giggled as he was hit again with another pillow and a stuffed dragon Cedric had scooped up from his toy box under the coffee table. "I'm just saying."

"And the second task?" Bill asked after a few minutes of laughter.

"I remember being warm in bed, then I felt the breeze from my door opening, but before I could see anything it went dark again. Then being really cold and not able to breathe. Then there was something funny around my head and Viktor was carrying me and..." he looked at Fleur and her sister. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Gabrielle," the little girl said in a musical, high voice.

"Nice to meet you, Gabrielle. Viktor was carrying me and Gabrielle back up to the top then Dad was warming me up. The entire thing was really confusing."

Fleur explained quickly to him what had happened at the lake, but Severus asked a question before anyone else could speak, "Harry, do you remember anything else about when you were taken from your bed?"

He closed his eyes and thought. "There was a sweet smell. Citrusy."

"Lemon drops," Neville said suddenly. "It was the headmaster! I remember that same smell when he came and got Ron from the dorm."

"The questions is, did he place them in the lake, or did he just take them to someone else to put in the lake?" Hermione asked. "He does speak mermish, so it would make sense that he would be the one to take them down," she mused more to herself than anyone else.

"Bill, has the block been traced yet?"

"Not yet, they are trying to decipher it still. There was his own magic, plus all other magic that had been done on him since the deaging, plus from his original childhood. When I last heard from Anderson, they had pulled Harry's own magic out, but we're working on it. I'll tell him to check specifically against the professor's of the school. It won't point fingers at anyone in specific, but will give them a good lead which, wouldn't hurt considering how many he is checking against. They are struggling to find something with Lily and James's signatures on them though."

"I have something of Lily's," Severus said hesitantly.

"I can pull of a copy of the signature and take it to him," Bill said gently, knowing that the man was always leery of parting with anything belonging to Lily. "No one will have to touch the object except you."

"Later," he agreed, stroking Harry's hair more firmly.

"I have something for Father," Harry said simply, flicking his wrist to summon the Marauder's Map. "I want it back, but it has James, Sirius and Remus all covered in one object."

"A spare bit of parchment?"

"No, it's-" he was cut off by the twins.

"The most amazing - piece of magic - that could have - ever - in your entire life - been the most - super fantastic - most helpful thing - you will ever have - the privilege to - look at," they said in their typical broken speech.

Fred pulled out his wand, but all 3 spoke in unison. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Bill looked on amazed as the map showed up and he could see all the students moving around the school. "This is amazing," he sounded like he was in awe. "Does this really show everyone?"

"Uh huh, even in animagus form," Harry told him. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Da? What am I going to do about this task?"

"I don't know yet, child, but we'll figure it out." Taking that as cue, all but the champions and Charlie left the Potion's Master's quarters with quick hugs to the small teen.

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Cedric asked, clearing the blackboard in the corner of the room they had used for the other tasks.

"It's a maze or labyrinth of sorts," Fleur started.

"It's on the Quidditch pitch," Charlie said. Severus looked at him wondering why that was stated. "Harry and Cedric know the layout of our pitch like nothing else: where the stands are, which way is which, where the hoops are positioned exactly, everything. If you're trapped in the maze, that could be important."

Harry summoned a large sketch pad, "I'll do a layout sketch of the grounds so you can orient yourselves with it as well," he told the visiting students as he pulled a pencil out of the side table. Severus levitated a lap-tray to his blanket covered knees and Harry began sketching.

"Okay, what else?" Cedric asked.

"We can assume there will be things in the maze to pass, be it enchantments or creatures," Viktor said.

"What has Hagrid been working with this year? He always has crazy creatures that are dangerous."

"Good point," Cedric began to write out the list of the creatures they had been working with in Care of Magical Creatures that year in a second list.

"Usually, the third task requires the participants to reach the cup. First to grab it wins."

They continued to discuss the task for a couple hours. Finally, Cedric sat back down and they all looked at the board. "So, we can be sure we're going to have to face creatures and enchantments of some kind as we make our way through the maze."

"What if we all hooked up inside? The previous points they gave out must have some bearing on the task, maybe the order we go in?"

"Quite possibly. Having longer in the maze would be an advantage."

"The pitch is only so big, it is likely, especially if we all enter on the same side, that we will run into each other at some point in time. Unless they put us in 4 separate mazes to make our way through."

"That is unlikely," Viktor said. "Even professional pitches would not be big enough for 4 separate mazes, complete with challenges, and school pitches tend to be only ¾ the size of a professional pitch."

"The task is at night, right?"

"Yeah, so if we use astronomy, that can also be an orienting factor as long as we know how much time has passed."

"_Point Me_ would also work."

"But that's unreliable, especially if they put charms on the hedges," Fleur disagreed with Charlie's suggestion.

"With meeting up, we are less likely to run into each other if we are all running around. What if whoever enters first does not move, the second finds them, then the third, then the 4th. If we know we are staying on the edge, it is less likely we are going to get lost in the middle.

"Tracking charms," Severus said suddenly. "The ones for toddlers would work for you guys and they work through all types of spells and enchantments. If each of you put tracking charms on each others wand holsters, you will be able to find each other easier. There is one that shows the path, not just the location."

Charlie looked at him confused. "I don't know of that one."

"The incantation is simple, it came in quite handy when I was trying to watch a curious 3 year old who has no idea how to stay close when told."

Harry had the decency to blush and shrugged innocently. "It's not my fault things are so shiny," he muttered as he passed Cedric the pitch diagrams to hang up before he stood shakily. "Okay, the home goals are located to the North, the visitors to the South. The lake is also South with the castle North. If you concentrate, you should be able to feel the pull of the magic of the castle telling you which way is north as it is ancient, ambient magic. The stands will be to the East and West, I don't know how that would help orient though unless you had a connection to someone there. Like if I know where Dad is, I'd be able to tell which way I was going."

"There is a small hill inside the pitch that has never been flattened out just North of center. It's not high, but is enough of a grade to notice."

"It makes all the difference on Feints," Harry grinned at the Hufflepuff, remembering a match the previous year when they had both plowed an opponent into that spot.

Cedric laughed. "I still feel kind of bad for that Slytherin who followed you. That damn Firebolt handles better than even his Nimbus 2001 does."

"I feel worse for the broom, it won't ever be the same again," he wiped away a fake tear.

Another grin between them and they continued with their explanation of the grounds and the creatures they had encountered with Hagrid or on their own (Harry and the Acromantulas, centaurs, thestrals, and, just in case, the Basilisk).

The champions didn't leave until nearly 2 o'clock the next morning. Harry was already asleep in his chair, still exhausted from the reaging. Severus yawned and stretched before lifting his son up carefully.

"Da?" Harry mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Yes, child, just sleep," he soothed as he lay the boy in bed and tucked the covers up around his chin.

"Love you, Daddy," he mumbled, turning on his side.

Severus started, it was the first time the child had ever said it. His shock softened and he kissed the top of the sleep mussed head. "I love you, too, little one," he said softly before stepping out of the room, though he left the doors open to both rooms as he readied himself for bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, despite the stress of the task and worry for his child.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Former disclaimer, yeah, it's still in effect, I just didn't want to write it out again.**

**Hey guys, after this chapter, there is probably only going to be one chapter after this one: the aftermath. If I haven't said it once, I'll say it now, there is not going to be a sequel. Thanks for sticking with me! Please read and review!**

**Quick note, in the previous chapter Harry said, "y'all". It was a typo on my part and I realize that he would never say that. Tassiecat, a reviewer who had no contact other than through here, pointed this out to me. I honestly hadn't even realized I'd done it. I'm not going to change it, because I'm lazy, just know I know he wouldn't normally say it. Any other typos and randomness is just an error on my part. Thanks lovelies!**

**Chapter 11**

The day of the task dawned clear and warm. There was nothing to indicate anything was wrong with anything. They had decided to keep it looking like Charlie was going to be in the task and, with all of those who knew, sworn to secrecy, Harry hadn't left their quarters since he was reaged. He had trained quite a bit with the other champions, pushing himself hard, though he still tired easily, used to his twice a day naps from when he was small, as well as trying to adjust to everything that had changed.

Severus had told him that the champion's families were going to be there for the entire day, and he was nervous about what was going to happen. He took a deep breath before he released his father's hand and entered the Great Hall for the first time since he was small. The charm was more powerful around his ears than normal, knowing there would be a loud reaction as soon as he stepped in. He was not disappointed and he winced as the noise assaulted his ears.

Ignoring all of the stares, whispers, and attention from everyone, he walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat between Charlie and Bill, who was, at least according to what Dumbledore and the other judges thought, there for Charlie.

_How are you?_ Bill asked him silently.

Harry just took a deep breath, gave a shaky smile and nodded as Charlie filled his bowl with hot cereal (the serving dish was between him and Viktor on his other side, so it was just easier that way). "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"As well you should be, I'd think you were crazy if you weren't. But you'll do good."

"I'm just hoping to survive."

"We have everything planned and have several backup plans in case of trouble," Cedric said, also sitting at the Gryffindor table, simply to be with the other champions as they had everyday for breakfast since the deaging. His parents were also next to him, Fleur's sister and parents next to her, and Viktor had his parents on his other side. Severus had to sit up at the Head Table still, due to his Head of House status, but he was meeting up with his son and the two oldest Weasley boys after breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent with the families learning about the school and the training the champions had done together. They did a little bit of training when they showed their families the Potion's Master's quarters, as they had spent so much time down there the last months. As 7 o'clock approached, they dressed in their uniforms in the dungeons and cast the tracking charms on each other, all on their holsters as the judges were not allowed to check them for spells due to the nature of the holster itself. Tracking spells, though, were harmless as they were meant for small children.

The group head out to the pitch and within moments, Bagman was introducing and welcoming everyone to the task. "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" A cheer went up amongst the crowd. "The first two tasks were in preparation for this task. As the points stand, Cedric Diggory will enter the maze first. 10 minutes later, Viktor Krum and Harry Potter, for his first time in the tournament, will enter. 10 minutes after that, Fleur Delacour will enter the maze. Our champions will face dangers and challenges within the labyrinth. The first to reach the Tri-Wizard Cup at the center of the maze will be our champion and will win 1000 Galleons!" Another cheer rose up through the crowd.

The champions all glanced at each other, nodding reassuringly to each other as they each took their own steadying breaths.

"When the canon sounds, our first champion will enter. Two other shots will follow and the champions will enter in the order I gave previously. Let's begin!" The canon sounded, Harry immediately doubled over, covering his ears. Despite the muffling charms on his ears, the canon was much too loud for his sensitive ears. Viktor and Fleur both stepped closer, knowing the noise would be coming again in a few minutes. Harry's ears were still ringing when, at the 10 minute mark, Fleur's soft hands covered his own, followed by Viktor's strong hands and a second whispered charm blocked more than before, but the canon was still much too loud.

The boys entered the charm, Harry and Fleur squeezing their hands together quickly before they entered through separate entrances. Harry immediately cast the charm to find another of the champions and took off, following the thin gold line. With about 2 minutes to go until Fleur could enter, he ran into Cedric and the pair immediately took off to find Viktor.

Just before the canon sounded for the final time, they found Viktor, the Bulgarian immediately pulling Harry to his chest, covering his hands covering his ears with his arms and another charm. After it stopped he removed the two new charms as Harry removed the 3rd. The hedges blocked out all sounds of the crowd and it would be helpful to possibly hear what would be coming ahead of time. "All right?" he asked gently.

Harry nodded. "They're still ringing a little, but it's gone down. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Alright, let's find Fleur."

The boys followed the final gold line quickly to the girl, though it still took them nearly 10 minutes. They had stayed on the outer edge so they hadn't run into anything yet. When the 4 were united, Fleur hugged each of them and they continued on. They were silent as they jogged through the maze. Cedric was the first to encounter a creature and was thrown backwards from a blast by the 10 foot Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Harry cussed. "Dammit Hagrid. Aim for the belly!" It took a few shots as they dodged around the creature, trying to coax it to rear up again. It refused to yield so their shots were just bouncing off of the tough armor like hide.

"This isn't working!" Fleur exclaimed, dropping to the ground and barely missing getting singed.

They were all wracking their brains for another way past it, but they could not get a shot in and it was hard to concentrate. Harry threw himself down as another shot was aimed his way. He judged the belly height from the ground. "Ced!"

"What?"

"Do you remember the football game with Dean Thomas?"

"What are you on about?"

"Do you remember it!"

"Yes?"

"Remember the slide tackle that knocked you down and how we practiced before the next game?"

"Harry!"

"The belly is about the same height as the bench we practiced under. If we both slide at the same time and shoot," he cussed as he dropped again. "blasting curses, it should work!"

"From the side?"

"Yeah," he grunted as a blast hit his shield and he staggered back a few steps.

"Okay," it took another few minutes before they could get into position, but, with only a glance, they sprinted towards the Skrewt, sliding one foot first, the other carefully bent under them, under the animal as the blasted up a few inches as the guts exploded. Harry scrambled to his feet. "Let's go," they dashed on once more.

After facing another Skrewt, a boggart, and a pair of wolves (who ended up just being transfigured puppies) they reached a weird mist. "I've never seen this before," Harry said stepping closer to the shimmery gold mist.

"I vaguely recall it," Fleur said. "It's not dangerous, at least I don't think so."

"Good enough for me," Harry plowed inside, shouting out as the world seemed to flip.

"What happened?" Viktor asked worriedly.

"I'm upside down!"

"Oh!" Cedric was heard. "Just keep going."

He took a nervous step forward, laughing as he was righted again. Moments later, the other 3 followed. Viktor tossed the small boy over his shoulder. "Viktor! What are you doing?"

"You are going to get yourself killed one of these times," he growled, still not putting the boy down.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Sliding under 2 Skrewts that you blew up! Diving head first into a magical mist that you only _think_ is not dangerous! Even if you did know you couldn't have known if there was anything dangerous on the other side!"

"I've faced worse," he pouted.

"Baby, we're all still used to you being a toddler. You are supposed to be protected. The reason we came up with all these ideas was to keep you, and the rest of us, safe. We can't do that if you charge in head first." Fleur kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

He huffed, "I can't help it."

"Try to be less Gryffindor," Cedric told him. "If not for yourself, for your father. You're accident prone enough and trouble finds you enough that he would really appreciate it if you would be as cautious as you possibly could."

"What if I am super careful? Can I get down then?" He felt the older teen below him hesitate. "I'll hold your hand if you really want me to," he said sarcastically.

He sighed but put the teen down. "Just be careful."

They walked for nearly 20 minutes, running into a couple dead ends, but nothing else. "There has got to be something going on outside of this," Cedric said softly, not wanting to disturb anything around them. "Are we even going in the right direction?"

"Yeah, I know that much," Harry mumbled, slipping his hand into Viktor's as he got more nervous by the silence. "I can't hear anything though. Not even at a distance."

Viktor just gripped his hand tighter, tugging him a little closer. The other two stepped closer to the pair but didn't say anything either. It was another 10 minutes before they ran into a Sphinx. "United we are stronger than we are divided," she said dipping her head slightly to the quartet.

"My lady," Cedric said softly stepping forward and bowing to her. "We request passage."

"You may pass, but you must answer my question first. Answer right, I will let you pass. Answer wrong, and you will die. If you do not wish to answer, you may turn around and find another way. But know, the fastest way to what you seek is past me."

"We would like to hear your question, wise one."

"Very well. What is greater than God, More evil than the devil, The poor have it, The  
rich need it, And if you eat it, you'll die?"

The champions conferred for a few minutes. "Nothing," Fleur answered for them, speaking to the sphinx for the first time. "The answer is nothing."

"Very well, you shall pass," she stepped aside and watched as they all passed. "Be wary of what lies ahead. You are stronger together, but one must fight."

Despite the questions they asked her, she refused to say anything more. Each taking steadying breaths, they continued on.

A few minor challenges later, they reached the center of the maze. Viktor and Cedric disassembled the wards around the area, and the champions circled the trophy. "It is a portkey," Fleur said, feeling the magic on it.

"But where to?" Cedric asked.

"And who set up the portkey?" Viktor reminded them.

"Only one way to find out," Harry reached out for it, but Cedric and Viktor both grabbed his hands and held them tight. "What!"

"We talked about this earlier," Viktor growled.

"Oh, right. But there really is only one way to go about it," Harry insisted.

"Then all of us will go," Fleur said grabbing Viktor and Cedric's spare hands. On a 3 count, they all touched the cup with their closed hands, making sure everyone was touching with at least one hand. They landed unexpectedly on muddy grass. They pulled themselves up. "Godric, we are not at Hogwarts anymore," Cedric muttered, seeing the gravestones all around them and a large cauldron set up not too far in front of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Former disclaimer, yeah, it's still in effect, I just didn't want to write it out again.**

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I can't believe it's finished! Once again, there is not going to be a sequel. This is more of an epilogue than anything else, just kind of to wrap things up. If you have any further questions, please feel free to review or PM me and I will answer them if I can. Thanks for sticking with me through this one! Hope to see you again in another story!**

**Chapter 12**

Viktor stepped in front of Harry. "Wands at the ready."

"We need to get out of here," Fleur said.

"The portkey is no longer active and we don't know where we are so Apparation is out of the question," Cedric said.

Harry felt a high level of panic shoot through him. He recognized it from the bond from his father. "Dad knows we're missing. He'll find us. I know he will."

They saw a mousy looking man come forward with a bundle in his arms. Harry cried out softly, feeling Voldemort near. He cast an unintentional disillusionment charm on the other champions. "What are you doing?" Cedric hissed as all 3 grabbed him.

"They will want me. I won't risk you dying. I can stall them. Prepare the wards for more arrivals, both good and bad," he whispered. A moment later, he was flung against a tall headstone and tied in place. "Wormtail!" he screamed at the man.

"You will be paying for your arrogance. My master has said so." He dropped the bundle which Harry realized was Voldemort. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given."

A bone lifted out from the grave below him and Harry nearly cried out in shock. "Remember the power of words," Fleur said in his ear softly, still unseen by the minion.

"Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed," Wormtail cried out as he sliced off his hand. He walked toward Harry, the knife out. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken."

Just before the knife reached him, Harry closed his eyes, willing the blood to leave his arm and enter the cauldron. "There, my blood!"

There was a high keening noise that caused Harry to cry out in pain until he felt Fleur's magic layering several times over his ears as well as her hands to keep as much of the noise out as she could as he was still bound. Moments later the cauldron exploded. The gravestones in a 10 yard vicinity were destroyed, including the angel holding Harry. He and Fleur were both blown backward, landing painfully on piles of rubble. The disillusionment charm on the other champions faded as Harry wavered in and out of consciousness. Viktor bound a bleeding Wormtail and stupefied the already unconscious rat. Cedric helped Fleur up, as she was only a little battered and bruised, being thrown sideways from where she had been, due to the angles of everything. All 3 circled around Harry and knelt next to him: Fleur holding his head still, Cedric slowly and gently breaking apart the rocks under the boy, Viktor casting diagnostic charms to see where his injuries were, immobilizing him in places when necessary.

It was another 15 minutes or so before the distinctive sound of Apparation sounded. Severus was the first of the adults, though he was soon joined by Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Nikolai Krum, and Andre Delacour, to reach the champions. Nikolai took over the medical aspect from his son, allowing Viktor to join Cedric in removing the rocks.

"Harry, come on, sweet boy, look at me baby," Severus said repeatedly until he was able to focus his eyes enough to look at his father.

"Daddy?"

"That's right, baby, I'm here. I need you to stay awake, alright?"

"Tired," he muttered.

"I know, sweetie, but you have to stay awake. Tell me what happened, baby."

"Tired, hurts," he muttered, closing his eyes again after a couple minutes of trying, and failing, to explain what happened in the maze.

He looked at Nikolai who nodded once. "Alright, little one, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Almost immediately the child fell asleep.

"He's safe to be picked up and moved," Nikolai said as they all stepped back. "There are, surprisingly, no major injuries on his back. His right arm is broken in 3 places as well as his right collarbone, but he'll be okay until we get back to the castle. He's battered around a bit, but his ears have managed to be okay."

"We all cast charms and covered them to protect his ears," Fleur said softly. "The first cannon shot hurt them so we took extra precautions to keep them protected."

"It saved him from temporary hearing loss at the very least," Nikolai said as he levitated the small boy into his father's arms gently. "Apparate him back to the school and take him down to your quarters, I'll follow shortly."

"Severus, what about Albus? Bill's friend's results came back."

"Bill and Charlie can go in my place."

"Cedric, Amos, would you be willing to take Pettigrew back with me and see to getting him a trial set up? Cedric, we'll need your memories of your time here in order to do so," Amelia told the Diggory boys.

They agreed.

"Alright, we'll meet back up in my quarters. Just come when you get in, rooms will be set up for everyone," Severus told everyone. "Nikolai, when you finish with what you need to do, I would appreciate it if you could check on Harry again."

"I will be down as soon as I can."

He nodded and Apparated back to the school, taking back ways into the castle to avoid the crowds. Severus entered his own room and lay his son on his bed, after spelling the covers impenetrable from the grime. He began to speak quietly to his unconscious child as he undressed him carefully before cleaning the cuts and bruises, applying creams to heal the bruises and disinfectants to the bruises, wrapping them in gauze instead of healing them completely, knowing he couldn't overload magic in his system.

"I was terrified for you, little one. From the second you entered the maze, I was scared. I couldn't see you. You've been by my side nearly every day for the last 8 months so the few hours we were apart, especially due to the nature of the task, you made me nervous. I trust your abilities, but I don't trust those in charge of the tournament.

"For good reason, too, it turns out. Mad-Eye Moody, the defense instructor this year, was an impostor. He was the one to charm the cup to be a Portkey. He was really Barty Crouch, Jr. Amelia had her Aurors capture him when he started getting fidgety about an hour in, he didn't have his flask, some kid had stolen it from him. He was using Polyjuice.

"Just after you entered the maze, Bill's friend showed up. We were right. Dumbledore was the one who put the blocks on you when you were little. He knew what was going on at the Dursleys but wanted you broken in order to be able to mold you into his own pawn for when Voldemort returned. Before we left, Amelia had 4 of her Aurors take Dumbledore into custody on charges of Child Endangerment, Neglect, Misuse of Power, Magic on a Minor, and Black Magic. He has been removed from his spot in the Wizengamot and she already has sent in the paperwork to have him removed from the IWC.

"I'm very proud of you, you know. You handled yourself very well and used what you had learned. It probably made all the difference in the world. I'm sure you were your usual impulsive self, but I really didn't expect anything less than that. I'm sure the other 3 kept you in line at least a little. All your injuries are from the explosion from what I can tell, which means you weren't hurt in the maze, at least too badly." He sighed and kissed the boy's head firmly. "Soon, little one, everything will be safe for you to just be a child."

Gently he dressed the child in pajama bottoms, leaving him shirtless for the healer to check his back and the broken bones. He summoned the desk chair over and sat heavily in it as he watched his child sleep.

It was nearly an hour later before the others began showing up. Severus could hear them in the living room, but didn't move, knowing the champions knew their way around and were at ease in his quarters. Shortly after, Nikolai came in. "How is he doing?"

"He is asleep, he was only conscious for about a minute about half an hour ago." He helped roll his son onto his left side so the Healer could look at his back and heal him up,.

They were quiet for a few minutes as he healed his back. "There is surprisingly little permanent damage. He may have a few small scars from where the rocks cut jaggedly and deep, but other than that, his back seems alright." He waved his wand over it. "His magic healed him as Viktor and Cedric had moved the rocks." He looked more closely. "There is nothing out of place. I still am amazed at how proficient his magic is at healing." He set the bones and stabilized them with a sling that would keep his arm clean, warm, and dry for a week until his arm was completely healed. Shortly after, Nikolai left, informing Severus he would tell the others they would talk in the morning. Severus changed into pajamas then slid into the bed next to his son, who immediately scoot closer, searching for the warmth Severus provided in the cool dungeons.

It wasn't until the next morning near 10 that they all had gathered for brunch at the enlarged table in the kitchen, none wanting to join the massacre that would be the Great Hall this early in the morning. "Amos, what happened at the Ministry last night?"

"Pettigrew was immediately given Veritiserum and Sirius Black has been pardoned. He's at St. Mungo's for the next few months, on the Ministry's sickle, to combat the effects of the Dementors. Dumbledore is in a holding cell on the island with 24 hour Dementor watch with magic binding cuffs on both his ankles and wrists as well as a collar. His trial is set for next week, but the Healers don't expect him to live much more than a month without his magic and with the effects of the Dementors."

"I spoke with Amelia Bones," Nikolai said. "She has had the Muggle authorities arrest the Dursleys. She knows the chief in the area and passed all the information on to them. He promised that, with the evidence, Harry will never have to testify. He does not have to go to their trials if he doesn't want to."

Severus squeezed his son's hand. '_We'll talk about it later,'_ he said mentally to the child who had begun to shake.

Cedric spoke next. "I spoke with some of the Aurors and Unspeakables while Dad was dealing with Wormtail. They ran tests. Voldemort, as far as they can tell, is officially gone."

Severus lifted his sleeve. The Dark Mark was completely gone. "He is. Our world is finally free."


End file.
